Love In Ink
by SophieAngel69
Summary: Ginny finds a small black book in her possession. She knows she should tell someone about the book which has a strange effect on her, but she can not bring herself to say a word. Ginny is terrified of the way the book makes her feel, but she can't deny she loves the feeling.
1. Chapter 1 - The Sorting Hat

Ginny was excited to finally be attending Hogwarts, it had been her dream for so long. She was excitedly packing her things in her bedroom before leaving for the train.

There were so many books Ginny was not sure what to do with them all. The red haired girl was hardly giving the large heavy tomes a second glance, until she found a small black leather bound book in her hands. Ginerva Weasley looked at the strange black book, with silver trim in the corners, she did not remember his one. Most of her books had been hand me downs from her older brothers, which would explain why it appeared so old and worn, but it did no look familiar at all. It was far too old to be one of her new books.

Confused, the red headed young girl opened the book, it did not have any of her brother's names written in it. Flipping through it she found it strangely blank. Something was strange about this book, Ginny did not know how, but somehow she knew she should tell someone about this. It felt as though the book was calling wordlessly to her. She felt a connection to it for some unknown reason.

This was the first time she had ever seen this book in her life, of that she was sure, but she could not help feeling a connection to it. Ginny did not want to tell anyone about the book, somehow she just felt she wanted to keep it close, something that was just for her. Everything Ginny had ever owned had been handed down to her or shared with her family, she had always wanted something that was hers and hers alone, and for some reason she felt she could have that now. This book was old, but it felt as though it were reaching out to her, promising to be hers and hers alone.

"Gin? You ready?" Her father asked, sticking his head through her door.

Unsure what to do she thrust the small book into her chest and quickly covered it with another. Even the travelling chest she was packing her things in was not her own, it had been Charlie's back when he had been in school. "Nearly," she replied quickly. "I'll be down in a minute," the young girl vowed.

Arthur Weasley entered the room and kissed his daughter's forehead gently. "Well don't be too long," he instructed, running his hand lovingly through her hair. "You're mother wants time to say goodbye."

"I'll be quick," Ginny assured him, her mind exploding with different scenarios of telling him about the book, just asking him if he had seen it before. Every scenario ended with him taking the book from her, so she held her tongue. She knew she needed to tell him.

"I love you Ginerva," he said as he walked from the room.

"I love you too dad!" Ginny called in parting as he disappeared from view. She breathed a sigh of relief once she was alone again, and found herself swamped with guilt. For some reason Ginny felt as though she had made a huge mistake. She should have told him.

Uncovering the small book Ginny once again picked it up. As soon as her fingers wrapped around the leather bound book the feeling from before returned. This was hers, all hers, and it would never be anyone else's; the book didn't want anyone else, it wanted her. The feeling overwhelmed the red haired girl, she had never felt so wanted before, the book was not just promising to be special to her, it was promising that she would be special to it. Knowing she was probably making a mistake Ginny placed the book carefully into her travel bag.

* * *

Ginny walked through the train on her way to Hogwarts, clutching the travel bag in her arms tightly. The floor under her feet rocked slightly as the train moved. Finding the carriage her brother was in she pulled open the door. "Hi Ron," the girl greeted her brother timidly. _Tell him about the book._ She commanded herself, smiling meekly.

Ron rolled his eyes. "What do you want Gin?" The older boy asked in annoyance. _Tell him about the book._

Ginny opened her mouth but no words came out. _Tell him about the book._

"Ronald!" Hermione protested, slapping the boy's shoulder. "Ginny you can sit with us if you want." The bushy haired girl invited.

"No that's fine," Ginerva insisted, tightening her arm around the bag which housed the little black book. _Tell them about the book!_ "I just..." She trailed of, unsure of what to say. _TELL THEM ABOUT THE BOOK!_ "It's nothing," she insisted, turning and closing the sliding door behind her.

As Ginny walked away she heard Hermione lecturing her brother on not being so rude. She knew she had to tell someone about this book, it should not be making her feel like this... But Ginny _liked_ this feeling.

* * *

Ginny was filed into the great hall along with the other first years. All the older grades were already sitting at their respective table. Ginny stroked the bag in her arms possessively. One by one they were called up to the front where they would be sorted. Ginny couldn't help looking around at all the other people in the room, there were so many, so many people who could all want to feel what this book made her feel. How badly would any of them want her book if they knew what she was hiding in her little bag which had once belonged to her mother.

"Pst!" Someone called and she looked over to see Fred calling to her from the Gryffindor table. "You're up Gin," he whispered loudly and she looked around to find everyone waiting on her.

Embarrassed, Ginny made her way to the front of the room. "We're saving a seat for you sis," George assured her, patting the empty seat between him and his twin.

"About time Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall remarked impatiently as the red headed girl climbed onto the stool.

She ignored the people laughing at her as the hat was placed upon her head.

**Oh not another Weasley,** the sorting hat complained inside her head. **How many of you lot are there? It seems every year I'm sorting another one, well I know what to do with you.**

_I am **not** just another Weasley!_ Ginny insisted angrily, tightening her arms around the bag in her hands, wishing she could hold the book without suspicion. The book wanted her, it did not think she was just another Weasley, the next in a long line. To the book Ginny was special, she was the only one it wanted, it had picked her, out of her entire family, it wanted her, because she was special.

She felt the hat smile on top of her head. **Well then Ginerva,** the soft leather hat replied. **Who _are_ you then? Or more importantly, who do you want to be?**

_I want to be special,_ she thought to herself. _I want to be me. I want to stand out, I don't want to be seen as just another Weasley._

**Very well then Ginerva,** the hat replied before bellowing loudly to the entire hall. **"SLYTHERIN!"**

Ginny froze as the whole hall held their breath. This was not what she wanted. This was not what she wanted at all. **You wanted to stand out,** the hat reminded her as Professor McGonagall removed it from her head.

Not everyone here knew who she was, but the Weasley family was a well known in the wizarding world, just about everyone here besides the muggle bornes at least recognized her last name. Never had a Weasley been in Slytherin, they had never been anywhere but in Gryffindor. Everyone who understood the implications of this watched her with baited breath.

All but Professor McGonagall. "That is enough dawdling for one day young lady," the older woman insisted and Ginny quietly left from the stool and walked, red faced, in the direction on the Slytherin table.

"No way!" A loud voice shouted and she turned to see her brother Ron standing at the Gryffindor table. "No way is she in Slytherin! Do it again! The hat was wrong!"

"Sit down Mr Weasley!" Professor McGonagall ordered Ginny's older brother. Reluctantly the young boy sat back down and Ginny saw George moving into the seat he had been saving for her to whisper to Fred. "Ten points from Gryffindor," the old woman went on. "Not a good way to begin the year."

Most people at the Gryffindor table glared at Ron and there were laughs from the Slytherin table. Ginny headed towards a lonely seat but was immediately ushered over to sit with some older boys. "Hey Weasley!" A dark skinned boy called, moving over to vacate the chair for her. "Over here!"

Not wanting to sit alone, the younger girl took the offered chair with a shy but polite smile.

"Must we let that Weasel spawn sit with us?" A well groomed blond boy across from her complained and Ginny did not have to guess to know who he was.

"If I can bare to sit with a Malfoy I think you can handle little old me?" She replied with a deceptively sweet voice challengingly crossing her arms across her chest. Ginny did not realise until after she said it the innuendo in her words but held his glare, refusing to blush.

The boys around them laughed but with a glare from the Malfoy boy the two beside him fell silent. "Oh come off it Draco," the boy who had invited her insisted. "How often does someone get points taken off Gryffindor just for being sorted into our house. I'm Blaise by the way," he added turning to the girl on his right and offering his hand.

"Ginny," she replied, taking his hand in hers and shaking it firmly.

Blaise smiled a friendly smile at her as she withdrew her hand. "Quick question," he began. "Your brothers are in Gryffindor and you are in Slytherin, where do your loyalties lie, with us or them?" He face had grown serious as he spoke and Ginny felt a little put on the spot.

"I am sick of living in their shadow," she insisted proudly. "I am a Slytherin and my loyalties lie with my own house." Ginny couldn't help but smile as she said that, perhaps the hat had been right, it felt good to break free of her family's stereotype.

"Well in that case," Blaise said, placing his arm around her shoulders. "Lets see just how many points the Weasel can lose."

Ginny giggled at his actions, a little house rivalry couldn't hurt anyone.

"Try it again," Blaise instructed the younger girl. "But this time..." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Pretend I said something dirty and give me a flirty giggle."

Ginny blushed and giggled again, not because he told her too, but because his determination to bother her brother amused her, and his warm breath on her sensitive neck made it impossible not to turn red.

"Oh that was a good one," Blaise praised her and she couldn't help but smile. The dark skinned boy looked behind them. "And here he comes... Damn, foiled by the Granger bitch."

* * *

_**Authors Note: So I have wanted to write a Harry Potter story for a while but I always felt like if it wasn't perfect I would be insulting the series, so this is me putting myself out there. Please be gentle, what do you think?**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Slytherin

Ginny was herded through the castle towards the dungeons along with the other first years. Now that her brother's rivals were not laughing and joking with her she felt alone and out of place. The red head clutched her bag tighter in comfort, for some reason the strange secret book made her feel less alone, as though someone were here with her.

When they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room their head of house, some snotty older girl, spoke the password and repeated it, reminding them all not to forget it. The common room was decorated in green and silver and the lights were just bright enough to read by, it was a bit eerie, and yet comfortable at the same time. Once inside she pointed to two staircases on opposite sides of the common room. "Girls on the right, boys on the left," she mumbled out sounding bored. "I'm supposed to tell you to keep out of the other but who gives a shit, your just going to fuck like rabbits anyway."

"Alright boys wait here," the black haired girl continued. "Professor Snape will be here soon to show you where you're rooms are, girls follow me." She instructed, walking towards the stairs leading to the girls dorms.

She took them through the first door and was faced with a hallway full of doors. "Alright!" The snotty girl called loudly. "When I call out your name head to that room there," she instructed pointing at the first door.

Ginny waited patiently and her name was called to enter the third room. Along with five other girls the red head entered the room. While the girls fought over who got the bed near the heater Ginny walked to the end of the room and placed her bag at the foot of an empty bed, had they been above ground she would have been next to a window, instead there was a torch attached to the wall.

Once the redhead sat on the mattress her chest appeared at the foot of it. It felt odd to be here. Ginny had seen pictures of the Gryffindor dorms and her brothers had described them to her more times than she could count. The dark stony dungeon was _not_ where she had been intending to spend her schooling days. It seemed very bare down here, but she could appreciate the simplicity of it all. Beside each bed was a small desk and chair, with a small lamp on each. A simple green carpet covered the bare stone floor but the walls were still exposed.

"What do you think you're doing?" A snotty voice sounded behind her.

Ginny turned to see a blonde girl staring at her in annoyance. "You aren't one of us," the taller girl insisted. "You don't belong here."

The redhead crossed her arms and faced the other girl head on. "The sorting hat put me in Slytherin so I belong here just as much as you do."

The rude girl was about to continue when the door opened and Blaise entered. "Ah, there's our secret weapon." The dark skinned man greeted her enthusiastically.

Ginny chuckled lightly. "I don't think it's that secret, the whole school probably knows your plan," she replied, in a much better mood now that Blaise had come to her rescue.

Blaise winked at the younger girl. "Probably, but your brother is so stupid it wont matter." Ginny nodded in agreement, her face thoughtful. "Oh I'm sorry," Blaise began when he saw her expression. "Does it bother you that I insulted your brother?" He asked kindly but his words were almost a challenge. _Will he ever stop testing me?_

The red head thought carefully about her answer. "No," she replied slowly. "He's my brother and I do care about him, but he is still an idiot. I won't judge you for telling the truth."

"Good," the older boy praised. "We'll make a Slytherin of you yet." He added with a smirk.

"I am a Slytherin," the red head reminded him. "That is why the hat put me here."

Blaise grinned triumphantly, clearly Ginny was saying exactly what he wanted her to say. "You will fit in just fine Ginerva, let me know if you are having any problems, okay, I'll sort them out for you."

* * *

Ginny lay awake that night, she could not sleep. Something was bothering the redhead. She felt so out of place here, so alone.

Not really knowing why, she climbed out of bed and opened the bag which rested beside it. The moment her fingers touched the leather cover she sighed in relief. Ginny was not alone, the book was here with her. She was not unwanted, the book wanted her. She lay in bed with her hand under her pillow clutching the book, and Ginny slept easily, dreaming of those leather bound pages.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Well that one took forever to write. Please let me know what you think.**_

_**NoImagination**__** \- Thank you, and Ginny could totally be a Slytherin.**_

_**youareawizardharry**__** \- I almost always review stories. I do intend to have some longer chapters in future but this just felt like the end of this one. And I can't wait for her to start writing either.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Who am I?

Ginny had been having a bad day. It was her second day of classes and she felt utterly alone. Even though she had been sorted into Slytherin everyone treated her like a Gryffindor, all because of her family. The other Slytherin's acted as though she had no right to be one of them, and took a personal offence to her wearing their colours, while the Gryffindors treated her like a traitor, she was supposed to be one of them but she was running around with the snakes.

Ginerva Weasley found herself sitting in the library during lunch, forcing herself not to cry. She didn't fit in anywhere, she didn't even know who she was, and it was all because of that stupid hat, if she hadn't argued with it...

Absentmindedly the red haired girl found her hand moving towards the strange black book she still had in her possession. She didn't even notice she had taken it out of her bag until she realised she had been stroking it on her lap for an unknown amount of time. Cautiously the young girl placed in on the table in front of her, her fingers still touching the faded leather. She glanced around the library to find it mostly empty and no one showed any interest in her or her book.

Ginny was feeling so lost and the book made her feel... Like she was home. Not really sure why, she opened the book and ran her soft fingers along the yellowed pages. Desperate to feel less alone she dipped her quill in the small pot and then scratched it across the dry paper.

**What am I?**

The words stared back at her almost accusingly, reminding her of how lost she was. Just as her eyes began to fill with teats the word faded into nothing. Ginny blinked in surprise, it was as though the book had taken away the offending words so that they could not hurt her. As she sat frozen in place new words appeared beneath where hers had been.

**You are mine.**

The words sat there a moment before also fading away.

Ginny sat still in her seat, staring at the book before her in disbelief. Had that really just happened? Still shocked she once again dipped her quill in the ink and wrote on the page.

**I am yours?**

Ginny waited, sure that she had imagined it and nothing would happen but sure enough the words faded away into nothing and underneath them the book replied.

**You are mine.**

**Why me?**

She waited impatiently for the answer.

**Because you are special.**

**I am?**

**Yes, you are the one I have chosen to be mine, you are the one I want, and I will want no other.**

**But**

Ginny paused, quill poised above the paper. Finally, she found the courage to continue.

**But why me? I am nothing.**

The young girl waited with baited breath for the small black book to respond.

**You are everything. You are mine, and without you, I am nothing.**

**Who are you?**

Before the red head could see the book's response a voice from behind startled her.

"And what are you doing hiding alone in this dingy library?" Blaise Zabini asked, seeming to appear out of thin air.

Ginny quickly placed her text book over top of her black leather book to hide it from view. "I'm just doing my homework." She lied.

"Need some help with that?" The older boy asked, sitting beside her.

* * *

It was not until all the girls in her dorm were sound asleep that Ginny had a chance to be alone enough to open the book. She pulled aside the black leather cover and found three words staring back at her, the black ink shining under the lumos charm.

**I am yours.**

Ginny's breath caught and she stared at the words until they faded away, leaving crusty yellow paper behind. Ginerva Weasley closed the book and held it to her chest. Never had anyone or anything been hers, but now this small black leather book had pledged itself to her and claimed her as it's own. She fell asleep that night, her fingers caressing the soft leather and for the first tme in her life, she felt as though she belonged.

* * *

_**Authors note: Sorry it's a short one but the next part feels like it should be a new chapter.**_

_**oneeyereader**__** \- Already on it.**_

_**NoImagination**__** \- What do you think of their first conversation.**_

_**Shy and lonely**__** \- I've been wanting to try something different for ages.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Tom

Ginny awoke the next morning with the small leather bound book still in her hands. Tiredly the red-head rolled over to get comfortable and stroked the small book lovingly. She thought back to her conversation the other day and a lazy smile graced her thin lips.

The book had told her it was her's, and she was it's. For once in her life Ginerva belonged, and something belonged to her, only her.

When the other girls in her dorm headed to the showers Ginny sat at the small desk beside her bed and pulled out a quil and inkwell. She opened the black book and stared at the yellowed pages before her, suddenly feeling nervous.

**Good morning.**

Ginerva waited with baited breath as the words faded and new ones took their place.

**Is it?**

She thought a moment before replying.

**Yes, I just woke up.**

This time when her words faded it took moment before new ones appeared and Ginny was worried that they would not appear at all.

**I see... I have no concept of time here. Did you sleep well?**

**I did. I slept wonderfully after our conversation yesterday.**

Something about this bothered the young girl but she was not sure how to ask her strange friend about it.

**That is good to hear. I would not like you to be tired.**

Hesitating ever so briefly Ginny asked the question she was not sure she wanted the answer to.

**Where are you?**

**I am in the book.**

She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath until she sighed with relief, why that relieved her she was not sure but for some reason it did.

**How did you end up in there?**

**That is complicated.**

Ginny bit her lip anxiously. The more she wrote in the book the more whatever was replying felt more like a person, but she could not understand how that could be possible.

**Please tell me.**

**I was alone.**

The book replied.

**The only company I had ever had was myself. I would spend my time writing in my diary, wishing sometimes that it would respond. As my life went on and I changed, some part of me did not. Part of me has remained trapped within these pages.**

The young girl was not sure what to think. In a way what it was saying made sense, but it confused her greatly.

**Will I be trapped here as well?**

The red-head asked cautiously.

**Only if you want to. If you do not want to be here you cannot be forced to stay, that is how this works.**

**Do you want to be?**

Ginny waited, but the book did not reply. Finally she gave up waiting and closed the book. If she wasted any more time she would miss class, she had already missed breakfast.

* * *

The day was long and Ginny felt awful. She had offended her only friend and now they were not talking to her. She skipped lunch and sat in the library sullenly, her fingers once again wrapped around the soft leather of her only solace, the only thing that made this place bearable.

Hoping to apologize Ginny opened the small black book and stared in shock at the words there.

**I am alone, but that is nothing new. However no one and nothing can hurt me in here. Also, I am able to speak to you.**

She cursed herself for not opening the book sooner. Her friend had replied and she had ignored them, how long had those words been sitting there, waiting for her to find them?

**Do you have a name? What can I call you?**

The young red-head implored her only friend. Desperate to make up for ignoring them.

**Yes I have a name, and you may call me Tom.**

Tom, Ginny thought to herself. Her friend had a name, the more she spoke to them the more real they became.

**Tom? So you are a boy then?**

**Yes. Are you?**

The question startled the young witch.

**You don't know?**

**I know that you are mine. I know that you are special. That is all I know of you. Have you a name?**

Ginny felt her heart swell at Tom's words, but there was an underlying fear. What if he did not want her when he knew more about her?

**Ginerva, but my friends call me Ginny. And I am a girl.**

**It is a pleasure to meet you Ginny. What do you do when you are not writing to me?**

She could not help the smile that grew across her lips. He still wanted her.

**I attend classes mostly. I am studying at Hogwarts.**

Then something occurred to her.

**Are you in Hogwarts? You said a part of you was not inside the book. Where is that part?**

**Well aren't you curious. I used to be at Hogwarts, but that was long ago. The part of me which lived outside this book is dead now.**

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise.

**How old are you?**

She asked the book.

**I am sixteen. I have no concept of time Ginerva, for as long as I remain here, I shall never age. How old are you?**

**I am 11.**

**Then you must be in your first year?**

**I am.**

**That is always the most exciting. I found something special in my first year. Perhaps I will show it to you.**

Ginny couldn't help but find herself intrigued by Tom's offer.

**What is it?**

**Let's call it a surprise.**

**I have to go.**

The young witch wrote sadly.

**I am late for potions. Promise you will show me what you found?**

**I promise.**

* * *

Ginny walked into potions class quietly and took an empty desk at the back of the room.

"I see you finally decided to join us miss Weasley." Professor Snape's disapproving voice brought everyone's attention to her.

"Sorry Sir," she mumbled, embarrassed at being caught. "I lost track of time."

With a wave of his wand a chair at the empty desk in the front pulled out. "I have a place right here for those too important to arrive on time miss Weasley." The intimidating man announced.

Red faced Ginerva made her way to the front and sat down.

"I will speak to you after class." Snape announced before returning to the lesson.

When finally they were finished and everyone filed out Ginny wanted to run. She wanted to get as far away from here as possible. Maybe tell Tom about how embarrassing it was, everyone whispering about her throughout the lesson. But she didn't, instead she stayed behind to be interrogated by the tall man before her.

"I will hear your excuse now miss Weasley." He informed her grouchily. "Why were you late to my class? And while you're at it you can explain where you were at lunch too. You had better not have been dallying with some boy."

"I..." Ginny blushed until her face matched her hair, not sure what to say to him, he thought she was having sex? She was eleven for Merlin's sake. "I was in the library, studying, I lost track of time. It won't happen again. I promise."

"It had better not." The old man scolded. She was about to leave when he stopped her. "Miss Wealsey." Ginny turned to face her teacher once more and he looked down at her with his arms cross. "Need I remind you that you are in Slytherin, and such you are my responsibility. Should any problem arise which interferes with your schooling you are to come to me with it and I will act accordingly. That being said, in the absence of any extenuating circumstances all Slytherin's are held to a high standard, I will expect you to meet that standard, and if you do not, I shall act accordingly." The last word was phrased as a threat and Ginny decided she did not what to find out what that threat was.

"It will not happen again professor." The short girl assured the older man who towered over her threateningly.

"See that it doesn't."

* * *

_**Authors Note: This one is a bit longer, hopefully it works. What do you think?**_

_**NoImagination**__** \- It is so hard to pick the right words for their conversations.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Draco

**It was so embarrassing.**

Ginny told her only friend.

**He made me sit at the front of the class and everyone was laughing and talking about me the entire lesson. And then he asked if I was late because I was 'dallying with a boy.' Seriously, I'm only 11, does he really think I'm having sex between classes?**

The pages remained blank a moment before Tom replied.

**He sounds like a creep.**

The young red-head chuckled in agreement.

**Although... To be fair, you were with a boy.**

Ginny bit her lip before writing.

**You're different.**

**Because you have never seen me?**

**I suppose.**

She stopped and just stared at her words as they faded away.

**Would you like to?**

The young witch blinked. She was not sure what to think. Tom was trapped in the book, how could she see him?

**How?**

**There are ways.**

"Have you got a diary Weasley?" Ginny heard her annoying dorm mate ask before the book was torn from her hands.

Immediately she felt as though she had been kicked in the chest. Everything important to her, everything that ever mattered, everything that ever would had been taken from her.

"Give that back!" Ginny screamed and jumped off the bed reaching for the book with this uncontrollable hold over her.

"Astoria give her a break." One of the other girls sighed but the blonde ignored her.

"Why? Does it say who you have a crush on?" The mean girl teased.

"Give it back!" Ginny demanded again, reaching out to grab the book. "It's mine!"

Astoria jumped out of her grasp and ran from the room with Ginny hot on her heels.

It hurt, it physically hurt not to have the book. There was a hole inside her chest and she could hardly breathe. Tears sprang to her eyes and she launched herself at the girl decending the staircase. Together they toppled over each other, the stone steps digging into their bodies and no doubt leaving bruises on the way down.

Ginny and Astoria rolled into the common room grabbing at each other and struggling to gain the upper hand.

Suddenly two hands wrapped around Ginny from behind and she was yanked off the stupid blonde girl. She struggled to escape and continue the fight. Tom was her's, not Astoria's, Ginny would kill her for trying to take him from her.

Two strong arms wrapped around her and held her tight until she could not move a muscle. "Gin, calm down." She recognized Blaise's deep voice in her ear and she relaxed a little, noticing that Astoria was being held by Theodore Nott. "If a teacher catches you fighting they'll deduct points. What is this about?"

"The psycho attacked me!" Astoria announced, glaring at Ginny.

"She took my book!" The red-head defended. "She wouldn't give it back."

"This book?" Draco asked, bending down to pick up the leather bound book with Tom trapped inside.

Ginny wanted to kill him, how dare he touch that book? Tom belonged to her.

Draco Malfoy looked at the small leather bound book in his hands a moment before holding it out to the red-head. Blaise released her arms and she all but leapt towards the older boy, snatching the book from his pale hands.

Draco turned to face Astoria. "Are you really that desperate that you have to go around stealing second hand possessions from a Weasley? He asked with a raised eyebrow and she looked away, her cheeks red in embarrassment and the onlookers laughed at her expense while Ginny cradled the book in her arms, finally feeling whole again.

"She doesn't belong here." Astoria protested. "She isn't one of us."

Draco turned to Ginny and looked her up and down. "I see Slytherin colors," he contradicted. "The only way she can be in Slytherin is if the hat sorted her here, and the hat is never wrong.

Ginerva Weasley could not believe her ears. Draco Malfoy was standing up for her!

"But she's a Weasley!" Her bitch of a dorm mate screamed, still held in place by Theodore.

Draco crossed his arms. "So she's a pure blood?" That got everyone's attention. The Weasley's were considered blood traitors, not pure bloods. "Not everyone lives up to their family's reputation. We all have relatives we don't talk about, we should encourage her to put aside her muggle loving family and embrace her true blood status, it's about time someone chose the right way to rebel."

Draco locked eyes with Ginny for a second and she could not identify what she saw there, then he left. Draco turned and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory, seemingly bored with the goings on downstairs.

* * *

It was not until the next day that Ginny was able to catch her savior alone. "Malfoy?" She asked, cautiously approaching the blond.

"Ginerva," the older boy replied dryly, not looking up from his work. "Did you want something?"

"l..." Ginny's voice caught in her throat. "I wanted to say thank you, for what you said the other day." She mumbled the words while he continued to stare at his work.

"I only spoke the truth." The older boy replied, still not looking up from his work.

Ginny floundered, the way Malfoy ignored her made her uncomfortable. "Well... Thank you anyway."

"I don't need your gratitude," he replied, _finally _looking up to meet the red head's eyes. "But if you truly want to thank me you could answer a question which has been plauging me."

Surprised the younger girl just nodded. The blond boy looked at her eyes and it felt as though he were looking into her soul, she preferred being ignored.

"That book Astoria stole from you, where did you get it?" At his words the red head subconsciously reached into the pocket of her robes to let her fingers rest against those leather bound pages. Suddenly she felt less alone, but no less worried. He was asking about the book and Ginny couldn't help but feel that he would try to take it from her, and why wouldn't he? Who wouldn't want the book if they knew how it could make them feel?

"Why do you care?" Ginny shot back defensively.

Malfoy shrugged, looking back to the large tome before him. "I don't really," he replied carelessly. "It just looks familiar, I swear I've seen it before but can't place where.

Ginny floundered for a moment, not sure what to tell him. "It was my brother's," she lied. "Charlie used it as a sketchbook, filled it with pictures of Dragons. He left it behind when he went to Romania, he said he didn't need it anymore so dad erased the ink and let me have it." She was lying through her teeth, that was probably one of the worst lies he had ever heard, there was no way he would believe her.

Malfoy just shrugged. "I must have seen a similar one somewhere before, I'm sure it will come to me."

Ginny let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and her worry lessened slightly, but she still felt the urge to get away, if he knew about Tom... She couldn't let anyone take him from her. "Well... Thanks again Malfoy." She said hurriedly before turning to get as far away from him and his questions as possible.

"Draco." The single word paused her in her retreat.

"W-what?" Ginny asked, turning to face him again, flame red locks of loose hair obscuring her vision.

He met her eye once more. "Draco." The older boy repeated. "My name is Draco. We are housemates and my best friend seems to have chosen you as his favorite first year so we may as well adress each other by our first name."

"Oh... Um," Ginny wasn't sure how to react to this new development, but she still needed to get Tom away from here."Goodbye Draco," she said before once again attempting to leave.

As the red-head fled the library the words, "Goodbye Ginerva," echoed in her ears.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Manipulation

Ginny Weasley crept quietly into the abandoned girls lavatory. The red head cautiously looked around but there was no one there. Pulling out the book she quickly scrawled, **What now? **Ginny waited a moment before Tom replied.

**One of the taps has a snake on the handle, turn that one.**

Ginerva Weasley glanced cautiously around the girls lavatory for anyone who may catch her. Once certain she was alone she began tracing her fingers over the sides of the taps. The fourth tap she touched had a strange shape on the side of it. After examining it she found that it was the snake Tom had been talking about.

Pulling out the diary Ginny quickly scrawled the words, **I found it.** And waited with baited breath for Tom to reply.

**Turn the handle and read these words aloud.**

**Akfathish tukash frastishta freyush.**

Ginny stared in confusion but even as the first line of text faded the second remained. Confused, but trusting Tom she followed his instructions and sounded out the strange words as best she could. Ginny waited a few seconds and nothing happened.

Just as she opened the book to write to her friend she heard a grinding noise and looked up to find the sinks moving. Ginerva stepped back in shock and watched as the one she had turned slid into a panel in the floor. Before she knew what had happened all the sinks had moved aside, revealing a large hole in the tiled floor.

When finally her mind processed what had happened she lifted the book and put quill to paper.

**This is what you found?**

Ginerva wrote, her hand not quite steady as she was still in shock.

**Ready for the crazy part? **Tom asked and Ginny could almost hear the hint of cheekiness in his words.

**This was the not crazy part? **She asked half heartedly.

Ginny could almost hear his laughter as new words replaced the old. **Jump down the hole.**

She blinked. Could he really be serious? Before Ginny could ask new words replaced the old.

**Trust me.**

How was she to say no to that? Tom had been by Ginny's side since the year began, he had listened when no one else would, always been there to help her through things. So taking a deep breath and closing her eyes Ginerva Weasley stepped forward and let herself fall.

She wasn't frightened, she should have been, but she wasn't. Ginny trusted Tom, he wouldn't ask her to do something dangerous. Seconds later she was laying in a large pile of soft dead leaves and dirt which covered the ground around her.

The redhead looked around in disbelief. It was dark and quiet, peaceful, she could see why Tom would like this place. The book was still clutched tightly in her hands and she opened it to where the quill had been trapped between the pages.

**Thank you.** The words read.

**What for? **The young girl wrote in reply.

**Trusting me.**

Ginny smiled. She wasn't sure why, but she felt happy after doing as Tom asked. Without waiting for instruction Ginny headed down the corridor in the only direction it led.

Eventually the hallway lead to a large room. In the centre was a path lined with statues of serpents and behind those the room was flooded, Ginny wasn't sure if the water was inches deep or meters. At the end of the hallway was the statue of a man's face, his hair spread about him resembling snakes.

Ginny looked around the room and marveling at it's wonder, it was old but rather grand, she couldn't help but wonder what it had looked like when it was new. After she had soaked up the view before her the young redhead opened the small black book.

**I am here. **She wrote, not sure where here was but knowing this is what Tom wanted to show her.** It is beautiful.**

**Isn't it? **Tom replied. **Ready for the next part?**

The words confused Ginny and she looked around, there was nowhere else to go but back, the room was large but there were no paths leading somewhere new.

**There is more? **Ginny scribbles quickly and can almost feel Tom's laugh as his words appear on the page.

**Oh this is the best part.**

Before Ginny can ask Tom what to expect more of those strange words are on the paper.

**Ickatha, fore vou. Corexalla va akthi out.**

Ginny mouthed the words to herself before attempting to say them. Once again the odd sounds felt strange on her tongue, but regardless she did her best to pronounce them. As the last sound fell from her lips Ginny heard a grinding sound of stone against stone. Her eyes flew in the direction of the sound as she stared entranced at the large stone face as its jaw slowly slid open.

There was something hidden inside it's mouth. Whatever it was the young redhead was excited to see what it was. Somewhere inside she felt she should be afraid but Tom would not put her in danger, Tom was her friend and she trusted him. So Ginny watched without fear as the statue opened more and more.

Here it comes. There was something in there, and it was alive. Just as the movement reached the edge of the shadows the book burnt in her hands.

Ginerva jumped in shock and looked down, half expecting the black leather to have turned red from heat, yet she had not dropped it, had not relinquished her grip on Tom's prison. The words seemed almost to jump out of the page. They were larger than anything Tom had written before and looked hastily scrawled, almost screaming their urgency.

**CLOSE YOUR EYES!**

Her heart suddenly thrumming in her chest with the fear she had not felt before hitting her in full force the short girl clamped her eyes closed, not knowing what was happening, but trusting Tom.

Her hands were no longer burnt, the pain had stopped when she saw the words, but the urgency in Tom's message still thrummed through her. Ginny couldn't see, but she could hear. She could hear a loud hissing, scales slithering across the stone floor. Ginny felt, more than heard, whatever creature she and Tom had released draw closer. Closer and closer, until she could feel its cold breath on her face. It was big, very big, the strength of its breath almost knocked her from her feet. Ginny stood frozen, refusing to move. Tom told her to close her eyes, not to run, as long as she did as he said she would be fine. After an agonizingly long moment, whatever it was slithered around her. There were no footsteps so if it had feet they were able to walk silently but its tail or belly, or possibly both, scraped along the ground.

It was huge. It seemed to go on forever but finally the sounds of its movement faded into the distance. Hesitantly Ginny opened her eyes to see the room looked the same. The statue at the end had its mouth open and the water rippled slightly, but nothing was amis.

Ginny looked down to see her hands shaking, she hadn't realized she had been shaking. Nothing had gone wrong. She hadn't been hurt. Tom made sure she was safe. He didn't tell her it would be dangerous but he didn't let her get hurt so he hadn't betrayed her trust or endangered her or anything like that. But something felt different, it was like something had shifted and her old fear of this mysterious book had returned.

Cautiously she opened the small book to find three words staring back at her.

**Are you alright?**

Ginny sighed in... Relief? She wasn't sure what she was expecting.

Lifting her quill she wrote back, **Why did I do that?**

The question remained unanswered for longer than she liked but Ginny would not leave until she received an answer.

After a good few minutes of waiting Tom replied. **You are beautiful.**

Ginny was taken back. Tom thought she was beautiful, she felt a happy warmth spread through her body. But he had deliberately avoided her question, and he couldn't even see her, he was trapped in the book.

The warmth turned into hot anger and she slammed the book shut and threw it across the room. The moment the black leather was no longer touching her skin it hurt, tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to pick it up. It hurt, it felt as though she had just ripped something out of her chest when she threw her connection to Tom away, but not as much as the hurt she felt from his words.

He was manipulating her! That was blatant manipulation, it was so obvious she couldn't ignore it. But if Tom was manipulating her now, had he done it before? How many things had he said just to make her trust him, just to make her do what he wanted?

She was crying. Tom had betrayed her, there was no other explanation. He was her only friend, and he had lied. With the last of her strength Ginny ran from the large chamber. It wasn't until she reached the exit that her legs gave out and she fell into the dirt and cried. Ginny cried large sobs that ripped through her body, screaming her pain to the world.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
